Lost Chaldea: DxD
by Epithetless
Summary: Hero or villain, of myth or of history, they all know of the master of Chaldea. She who attained all virtues of all Heaven, who dominated all evils of all Hell. A legend adored by legends, and so, the story of her and her Chaldea has come to an end...or has it? In another world where heroes, devils, and angels reign, unknown factions have gathered, rallying under one name: Gudako.


**AN:**

**This is, for now, a one-shot of the premise. A trial or a pilot, if you will. There are a lot of kinks I would rather work through before thinking of committing to this idea. There are some things I'd like to consider like involving the Cryptors from Arc 2 of Fate/Grand Order and Hakuno/Hakunon from the Fate/Extra trilogy, what roles the Servants would play and how much attention I should give to each, and etc. There's also the matter of getting a full grasp of F/GO's and Highschool DxD's story before I even formulate a story at all.**

**All of this is just to get it out there and I thought it might help if I could get some input early ony. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Impossible.

Just impossible.

Doctor Haru stared at the medical report, lips dry and pursed. He ran through it over and over again, but not a trick in the light; the details were the same.

Female. Red hair. Approximately 17 or 18 years old. 160 centimeters tall. The basics, really.

But reading further on...

Scars. Oh, the scars. Numerous kinds across the front and back, some on the legs, more along the forearms, and clear evidence of necrosis on the extremities most especially. Signs of severe punctures, cuts, burns and bruising—some estimated to be centimeters deep and located eerily close to vital organs.

The X-rays displayed a strong skeletal system, likely attributed to a healthy diet and frequent exercise...and hopefully not just because of the countless fractures and fissures that's been healed since gods how long.

And don't get him started on the cranium.

Same goes for the muscular system. Signs of immense wear and tear visible all throughout. If it weren't for malnutrition and what's, hopefully, natural atrophy, he'd be seeing a spartan-like body that's on par with an Olympic athlete.

By all rights, if the scars were telling the truth, she should be dead a hundred times over. Tell him that she took a dozen shots from a tank, got struck by lightning twice, and then fell from over a hundred stories into a meat grinder, he'd believe it.

But there it was with handwritten notes on top: "Status: Alive. A serene 85 bpm. Blood pressure's stable. Expecting a complete recovery within two weeks."

Completely and utterly impossible more like.

The only problem was that the girl was unconscious. It wouldn't be surprising if she's diagnosed to be in a coma, all things considered, but...she appears to be sleeping soundly.

How this girl ended up like this, Doctor Haru could only imagine. The rampant gang wars he had heard in recent news came to mind, but no amount of medicine could explain how she's still alive.

Unless…

"Anything wrong, Doctor?"

He looked up.

A girl stood tall with arms crossed. Piercing eyes and glinting glasses indicated her intelligence. A uniform from Kuoh Academy, with a skirt that's perhaps too short to be appropriate for dress code, accentuated the right curves on the right places, even with her petite figure. An intelligent beauty would be the normal way to describe her.

A devil, however, would be much closer to the truth.

"Nothing, Miss Sitri," he said. "Nothing beyond what I found irregular." Gulping, he added, "At least, what's irregular to me."

Indeed, if it were the supernatural, then it would explain everything.

Sona Sitri nodded. "It's good that you contacted me. I happened to be investigating a...related case."

"Does it have to do with the peculiar weather as of late?" Doctor Haru asked.

Peculiar was an understatement. It's been a mismatch all throughout Kuoh City, going from rainstorms to clear skies and then back within minutes. One day, while a heat wave hit one side of town, there were reports of snow on the other.

Not just Kuoh—it's happening all throughout the globe.

Meteorologists were baffled, scrambling for an explanation. Environmentalist claimed that it's global warming, citing it as evidence that the industry must pave way for a much greener solution. On the other end of the spectrum, some conspiracy nuts think its an alien invasion, and it's as ridiculous as it sounded. Others who were superstitious believed it to be a divine or spiritual upheaval, yokai and biblical entities and all that.

Considering who he's talking to, that last one didn't seem all that farfetched.

"Somewhat," Sona said. "The mountains where she's found happens to be a hotspot for supernatural activity, even before the weather occurrences. I'm still working out the exact details and...well, it's not like you'd need to know."

Specifically, some hikers found the patient in the midst of a sudden heatwave. The discovery made quite a bit of news, sparking concerns about safety among hikers and some sympathy among viewers and… No. "Concern" would be taking it too lightly. The tension could be felt in the air, like entangled puppet strings going taut and then threatened to be cut. An injury or accident may be one thing, but just one report of someone's death and all of Kuoh could be frightened into staying indoors. To that end, the patient he's overseeing just may be the first of many more to come.

Doctor Haru wetted his throat for a moment, and then he spoke: "I heard the mountains have been closed to the public since the incident."

"Naturally."

Doctor Haru may only have a dedicated eye for medicine, but even he could read between the lines. Sona must've pulled some strings to make sure no one was wandering around her investigation site.

How far her influence actually goes, he figured he's better off not knowing.

Then, Sona hummed, as if something just came to mind. "I did some digging on the clothes you showed me," she said. "Intricate spellweave from the top-down, likely to support and enhance magical spells." Glancing to the patient's bed, her eyes narrowed. "She's a mage without a doubt."

"I…" Doctor Haru's glasses hung ajar. "I see."

"Have you gotten a name?" Sona asked. "Anything?"

"A-ah, well…" Solemnly, he shook his head, no. "No matches in the databanks. Blood samples, fingerprints—nothing."

The authorities even made a brief PSA in the news for any related friends or family to check the hospital she's staying.

Nobody turned up.

Sona began to thumb her chin. "I suppose its to be expected. Mages can be notoriously isolated and secretive."

Doctor Haru grimaced. From the supernatural world or not, the patient is still a young girl in his eyes. No one to turn to, no one to help… Even if she wakes up and leads a perfect recovery, she'll be on her own the day she's discharged. It's sad to think about.

A breath left Sona's lips, and Doctor Haru blinked as he realized that it was one of the few times he saw the usually stone-faced devil look frustrated.

"I suppose that's all I can gather for tonight," she finally said. "If anything comes up, make an appointment. I'll be right over."

Doctor Haru patted his pocket, where a certain pamphlet printed with a certain magic circle rested. He nodded. "Understood."

"Good." Sona turned heel. "Then good night, doctor." With a flick of her ankle, the floor beneath her feet glowed. A single circle materialized at first, symbols dotting between its intricate lines and geometry, and then layer upon layer of circles soon followed. The grow deepened tick by tick. The hairs at the back of Doctor Haru's neck stood on end and he was forced to squint past the light. And when it felt as though the magic was about to explode—a flicker, a flash, and Sona disappeared in motes of light.

And then Silence.

Silence save for the beeping heart monitor and his ticking wristwatch.

Doctor Haru sighed, shoulders relaxing. It's about time that he went for a break. But still…

He looked to the patient's bed. There, lying beneath the sheets with an IV attached to her wrist and a breathing mask to her mouth, a young girl with bright red hair slept soundly, blissful to the turbulent world around her. How could she sleep like that? Even after all the imaginable things that happened to her body, how could she sleep like an ordinary girl?

Sona barely answered a thing. Something was happening to the world, he could feel it in his gut, and somehow, this seemingly ordinary person is involved. Doctor Haru was a man of science. A man of logic. Ever since his business contract with the devil, everything stopped making sense. And now, more than ever, there are things that were just beyond his comprehension.

And that scared him.

Doctor Haru could only stare at his sleeping patient, the anxiety creeping back up his throat even though he knew he would never get an answer. "...Just who are you?"


End file.
